I'll Always be with you
by hermy101
Summary: Deathly Hallows SPOILER ALERT!   After the war, How George reacts to Fred's death and how he copes with it. One-shot R&R


Wow! Long time no write! I've had like NO FREE TIME what-so-ever and it's good to be back :) When I went to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. II it inspired me to write a story of George after Fred dies. I think I'll also write a story about their first year at Hogwarts considering that their both my favorite characters.

What if Fred could communicate with George after he died? This is that story. This is my first "hurt/comfort" story. Review please! :) Help and suggestions are welcome. If you see any factual, grammatical or spelling errors just leave it in the comments :)

* * *

><p>No. Nononono, this isn't happening. We promised. We PROMISED! Born together die together that was how it was supposed to be. Fred's eyes were glossy and empty staring off into space. His face was wet with my tears. "NO!" I screamed. Tears were pouring down my face. I felt someone rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I pushed their arm away. Nothing mattered anymore. I felt numb.<p>

Everyone around me was crying. I could hear Percy, his sobs coming in heavy waves. Mum was crying on Dad's shoulder as was Fleur on Bill's. And then I heard Ron's footsteps coming towards Fred's body. None of them mattered. _He _was gone. My other half. My twin. My best friend. My partner in crime. My everything was gone. There's nothing else left for me here.

That night, we all went back to the burrow. I was silent on the way there, and when we arrived I ran up the stairs and slammed the door. "George-" Mum called, her voice wavering. I ignored her. I collapsed on the bed and buried my face into the pillows. I should be happy right? Harry defeated Voldemort, we won the war, but nothing was the same. Nothing will ever be the same. I let the tears pour down. Nothing mattered without Fred.

I didn't get out of bed the next four days. I didn't eat, or speak to anyone. I doubt anyone wanted to see me anyway. My face was his face. I couldn't even look in the mirror without seeing him. Every night I had nightmares, replaying his death in my mind. I would wake up sweaty and crying. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him.

It should have been me. I should have died. It's not fair. I _can't _ live like this. What did Fred ever do to deserve to die? What did Tonks or Lupin or even Colin Creevey do? What did they all do wrong?

There is no humor in my life anymore. No smiles or happiness for any of us. I will _never_ get over this. Fred was my other half. My soul is torn in two.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

_***BAM!***_

I woke with a start. "Georgie!" a friendly and familiar voice called out to me. "Who are you?" I could hear my own voice shaking. I rubbed my eyes. No. It can't be. But there he was. Standing infront of me, and _he_ had _two _ears. "Oh Georgie you know who I am." said Fred, smiling brightly. "Your dead." I said bluntly. Fred frowned for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry, did you _not _ want to see me? Cuz you know you only get one of these visits per dead person and don't let me think I wasted mine on my favorite magical twin."

"I'm your only magical twin. Infact I'm your only twin, period." I said begging to smile at Fred. "Everyone knows I'm the handsomer one." I added. "Oh, don't flatter yourself," Fred said. "I still have more ears than you." This made me laugh, but I frowned again. "Why are you here, Fred." I asked. "Why am I here? I'm here to tell _you_, George. Get on with your life!" I looked at him, shocked. "I can't get on with my life, Fred! You're my life!"

"No, that's where your wrong, brother. I _was _your life, but I'm dead now, it's time to move on! I died the way I would have wanted to! Kicking some Death Eater butt and going down with a smile on my face! There's no better way to die, George." Fred smiled. "You know, now that I'm out of the way, Marry Angie! Have kids! Keep working at WWW! Live your life dreams! you don't need me for that!" My eyes were starting to tear up. "But I do." I said. "I always have." Fred looked at me and smiled. "No you don't," he said. "Because I'll always be with you," Fred said. "In your heart." Fred then made a sound that sounded something like gagging. "God, I never thought I'd say something that corny." Fred said, and I grinned. "Hey, this entire conversation's a huge surprise to my you stupid git." Fred stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, you know what to do, bro. I'll always be right by your side, wherever you are, I'm always with you. Be happy George."

"Love you Fred."

"Love you George"

Fred waved at me. I waved back. He started to fade...

_***BAM!***_

I woke with a start. Fred was nowhere to be seen. "Thanks Fred." I said. I smiled for the first time in days. I jumped out of bed and hopped down the stairs into the kitchen.

Mum was washing a the dishes manually, without using magic, and staring out the window into the morning sun. "Morning Mum!" I said cheerfully giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She look at me a bit taken aback. "Uh, um, good morning George." she said obviously confused. "Let me help you with that, Mum." I cast a charm so that the dishes washed themselves. "So Mum, I was thinking," I said slowly. "that for Fred's funeral we could do something special, like anchor rockets around the room and give out WWW products, you know, something that Fred would want." I smiled genuinely. Mum looked like she was in shock, and then she sputtered out, "Of, um, certainly Georgie." She said. I could detect a small hint of amusement in her voice.

"That's great, and Mum,"

"Yes Georgie?"

"Don't be sad. Fred wouldn't want us to be sad."

She smiled weakly at me. "Of course he wouldn't." she said. I kissed her on the forehead, and lumbered back up the stairs towards Ron's room to talk about the plans for Fred's funeral. Yes, I piece of myself would always be missing, and yes, I would always miss him. Will I ever be alright? Who knows, but I _will_ be able to live on, because your always with me Fred. You always will be.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Comments welcome. Sorry it was so short, but I just don't have the energy to write a full length story today. I might right a completely different story about Ron and Hermione, and maybe Bill and Fleur after the wedding. What do you think? ! pweez Review!<p> 


End file.
